vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Dracula (Bram Stoker)
Summary Count Dracula (his first name is never given in the original novel) is the primary antagonist of the legendary novel Dracula by Bram Stoker. Universally recognized as the archetype of the vampire, he is one of the most famous fictional characters and Horror icons of all time. Dracula is a centuries-old vampire, sorcerer and Transylvanian nobleman, who rules over his namesake palace known as Castle Dracula and he attempts to expand his realm in England but is thwarted and destroyed by the protagonists. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C physically. 9-B via bite force as a wolf. 7-B Environmental Destruction via weather control Name: Dracula Origin: Dracula (Bram Stoker) Gender: Male Age: Hundreds of years old at the time of his death Classification: Vampire Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, (Weather Manipulation, Shapeshifting into animals, specifically a wolf or a bat, Elemental Intangibility via turning into mist, Animal Manipulation (Can control wolves, bats, rats, owls, foxes, insects, and spiders)), Wall Crawling, Sharp claws and teeth, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Enhanced Smell, Corruption (Can turn others into vampires, though this takes time), Body Control (Can pass through cracks by bending his body), Flight via turning into mist or a bat, Hypnosis (Can briefly stun people into a vulnerable state if they make direct eye contact with him. If they are bitten by him and survive, he can gradually gain more control over them without them needing to look into his eyes), Telepathy (Can establish a telepathic bond with those he bites, enabling him to track their location and read their mind) Attack Potency: Street level (Killed a man with a single punch, could easily crush bones with no effort whatsoever, and was described as having the strength of twenty men, so if a human can punch with a strength of 100 joules, he would be able to punch with 2000 joules of energy). Wall level bite force as a wolf. City level Environmental Destruction via weather control (Casually caused a massive thunderstorm) Speed: Superhuman Lifting Strength: Class 5 '(He has the strength of 20 men, the maximum weight that an untrained person can lift is 56 kilograms, so Dracula would be able to lift 1.12 tonnes) 'Striking Strength: Street Class Durability: Small Building level (It was stated that nothing man-made could kill him normally, however, since the original book was written in 1897, the most powerful man made weapon at the time would've been the Howell torpedoes, which have a maximum force of around 49.8952 kg of TNT), Street level as a wolf, Below Average Human as a bat, intangibility makes him hard to damage when he turns into mist Stamina: Limitless (Unable to tire, only needing blood to sustain himself) Range: Standard melee physically, dozens of miles via thunderstorms Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Above Average. Managed to hide that he was a vampire for centuries until his demise. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Bite- Dracula feeds on his victims with his fangs, sucking their blood. This weakens the victim while restoring his powers and providing him sustenance. If he drains enough blood, he can go on for an extended period of time before needing to feed again. If he bites a person and they survive, they will gradually transform into vampires themselves. This usually takes several days as was the case with Mina, though he can greatly speed up the process by continuing to bite them overtime. If he drains them fully of blood, they will reanimate as vampires the next night. If he drains a small amount of blood, he will be able to form a telepathic bond with the victim, enabling him to always know their location and read their thoughts. As they get closer to transforming, he gains more control over them. * Transformation- Dracula can take on the form of a bat (giving him flight), a wolf (increasing his strength and speed), and a cloud of mist (granting him intangibility). However, he can only transform at night. If he is still in a form at sunrise, he will be stuck like that until nightfall. * Hypnosis- Dracula can briefly hypnotize people, leaving them in a vulnerable state, if they make direct eye contact with him. * Weather Manipulation- Dracula can create powerful storms with his magic. Weaknesses: Can’t stand garlic, if he gazes upon a holy symbol he will begin to have panic attacks, his regeneration can be negated by impaling him in the heart. Described by Van Helsing as needing to experience something before becoming better at it. Can only transform before sunrise and sunset, will be stuck in a form if he is still in it by sunrise, and can't use most of his powers while in one of his three forms. Putting a rose on his coffin traps him inside. A sacred bullet fired into him will make him "True-Dead". Can only cross running water at low or high tide. Drowning him will kill him. Using his powers too often will exert him and his insatiable thirst will increase. Mountain ash is also described as protection from vampires. Becomes far weaker during the daytime and loses the majority of his powers. His animal control can be negated if the animals become truly terrified of something (when he summoned an army of rats to attack the heroes, they were scared away by dogs and took off despite his attempts to command them to stay and fight). Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Dawn (Total Drama) (Dawn's Profile) (Battle takes place in Camp Wawanakwa) Inconclusive Matches: The Frankenstein Monster (Mary Shelley) The Monster's profile (Battle was in Transylvania, one hour before dawn, and the monster had prior knowledge) Category:Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Vampires Category:Weather Users Category:Villains Category:Movie Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Elemental Intangibility Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Surface Scalers Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Flight Users Category:Sorcerers Category:Hypnotists Category:Stone Walls